thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Allrat Fellowship
Established in LY 912 by Tiejo Streetrat, this is an international organization of various types of 'Rats. Throughout his life, Tiejo had made friends among various 'Rat communities in and around his home village of Plist. In 902, Tiejo met and became apprenticed to Vallus, a wandering adventurer from Kimrin. So, he joined his master in his adventures, which took him to various villages around The Land, where Tiejo continued to make still more friends among the 'Rat communities. In 912 (having been separated from his master in 903), Tiejo joined a group called The Chaos, and in the course of his travels with them, he renewed his acquaintances with various old friends, as well as making new 'Rat friends. These 'Rats would later prove invaluable in helping the Chaos against the forces of the Second Order, as well as serving in the Chaos War. Following the war, Tiejo decided to work on turning this fellowship into a true organization. At first he thought to call it the "Streetrat Fellowship," though he soon realized that sounded too exclusive, and changed the name to "Allrat Fellowship." (Some people, mostly non-'Rats, refer to it as the "Fellowship of the Rats.") Tiejo assumed "Fellowship" as his middle name (which is an extaordinarily rare thing for a person to have, considering most people on the Land didn't even have surnames until 904 or '05). He was unanimously voted President of the Fellowship. However, he didn't found the organization alone, but rather had the help of various friends he had made over the years, including Arnold Sullenhest, who wasn't actually a 'Rat at all, but who had for some time maintained strong ties among certain 'Rat communities (though Tiejo himself hadn't met Arnold until 912, in the course of his adventures with the Chaos). While most of his allies were street rats like Tiejo himself, there were others representing the different types of 'Rat: dock rats, hill rats, river rats, and wood rats. They would spent the next year or so working on establishing the organization, which would eventually be divided into separate "guilds" for each type of 'Rat, with each guild being headed by a "guildmaster," who comprised the Fellowship's governing council. Another person who helped Tiejo establish the Fellowship was The Vole, who subsequently became general of the Allrat Army. The inclusion of a militaristic wing of the Fellowship was and continues to be controversial, and is considered by some to be illegal, since the Fellowship is not its own country. 'Rats consider themselves to be citizens of whichever village they live in, and by extension, citizens of whichever country their respective village belongs to. In this sense, the Allrat Fellowship's situation is similar to that of InterVil, though unlike InterVil, the Fellowship is not officially recognized by the government of First Nation (in spite of working closely with King Quinn Darkstrider in his efforts to reduce poverty). It is, however, recognized by the United Villages of the Chaos, even if that recognition is somewhat tenuous, and based largely on the fact that the the UVC's Triumvirate is comprised of friends of Tiejo's. It is unclear how the relationship between the UVC and the Fellowship may change when new triumvirs come into power. Meanwhile, the Allrat Army has not engaged in any conflicts since the end of the Chaos War. It is unclear which side it might take if a new conflict ever arises between countries, or even whether it would be able to act as a whole, rather than breaking up on a village by village basis. Aside from the debate surrounding the existence of the Allrat Army, the Allrat Fellowship has led to greater respect by some citizens in every village (regardless of nationality), and helped improve life for many 'Rats around the world. Still, it is thus far unclear what the ultimate results of the Fellowship's existence will be. It is presumed that its members would wish to eliminate the need for anyone to be homeless, though it has been pointed out that if there were no more 'Rats, there would be no need for the Fellowship itself. In that light, it may be the first organization whose goal is to bring about its own end. Guildmasters *President, or "Allrat Guildmaster": Tiejo Streetrat *Dock rat Guildmaster: George Dockrat *Hill rat Guildmaster: Taryn Hillrat *River rat Guildmaster: *Street rat Guildmaster: Rune Parallelogram *Wood rat Guildmaster: Category:Groups